My Hands
by JacobBlack18
Summary: 3 shot song fic to David Archuleta's new song "My Hands". Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

My Hands

AN: I just heard this song preview of David Archuleta's new song "My Hands" and I wanted to write a fan fic to Troyella. Anyways enjoy and review. Also check out the song!

**Troy dropped his stuff by the door and dropped himself on the bed. He was tired from basketball practice. Coach Bolton aka his dad made the team run 2 miles and then do conditioning. They had to do this cause Troy was late to practice. And because they're a "team" they had to do it together. **

**There was a particular good reason for Troy to be late but if he told his dad he would of got the team in more trouble. You see he was spending time with his secret girlfriend of 5 months Gabriella Montez. I know what you're thinking. School Nerd with School Primo boy? **

**Well it's true but Troy hasn't been confident enough to tell everyone that they were together. He was afraid that it would ruin their relationship if everyone knew. Especially the cheer captain Sierra Smith who had a huge crush on Troy since Junior High. **

**So they kept it a secret. But one thing Troy didn't know was that Gabriella was getting sick and tired of sneaking around. She wanted the relationship out but she didn't know how to tell Troy.**

**Troy was about to fall asleep when his phone vibrated. He groaned and took it out. He looked at the picture and it was Gabriella. He smiled and answered it. "Miss me?" He asked her. She giggled. "Not really. I just wanted to talk to you." "Oh okay I guess since you didn't miss me I won't call you anymore." "No, no Troy. You know I missed you." "I know. So what's up babe?" **

**Gabriella took a breath and thought to herself. "Gabi this is it. Time to tell Troy that you want it out or you don't want it at all." "Gabi?" Troy asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "Oh right sorry. I kind of just dosed off. Um…listen Troy I want to talk about…" Her mom, Maria, cut off Gabriella. **

**"Gabi! Come down stairs!" Gabriella put her phone down. "Okay mom! In a minute!" She went back to her phone. "Troy I have to go. My mom wants me. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" "Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright bye." "Bye." They hung up and Gabriella walks downstairs.**

**The End…of Chapter 1**

**AN: This is a 3 shot. So review! **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The full song of My Hands is out. Remember to buy David's new self-titled album out Tuesday November 11.

**Gabriella gets out of her mother's car and onto the campus of East High. Immediately her best friend Taylor McKessie ran up to her. "Hey Gabi!" Taylor exclaimed walking by her side. **

"**Hey Taylor. You ready for the decathlon match today?" Gabriella asked her. "Of course. We're totally going to kick West High Knights' butts." They girls laughed and walked on towards the entrance of the school. **

**Gabriella stopped inches away from the steps of the school when her phone rang. She opened it and it read a new text. It was from Troy. She opened the new message. **

**Troy B.: Hey babe. Can u meet me n a few minutes on the roof top garden? Meet u there! :) **

**Gabriella text back. **

**Gabi M.: Sure thing. I just got to go put my things in my locker. C u n a few! :) **

**She put her phone away and walked into the school with Taylor. She arrived at her locker and put her things away. Then she walked towards the doors that lead to the rooftop. She entered the door and walked up the stairs. She got to the rooftop and searched for Troy. She couldn't find him.**

**Suddenly someone grabbed her from her waist from behind. "Looking for me?" Troy asked. She turned around to meet his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Troy leant down and kissed her. **

"**So you call me up her just to kiss me?" "No I actually wanted to ask you something." He pulled them to the bench. "What's up?" "What are you doing today after school?" He asked. "Well I have a decathlon match today against West High. Why?" **

"**I was just wondering maybe you and I could go to the park and have a nice picnic. But never mind that." Gabriella thought to herself. "Maybe this is it. Maybe this picnic could be the moment when our relationship is shown in public." **

**The bell rang before Gabriella can say anything. They got up and rushed down the stairs to Ms. Darbus's room. Gabriella reported to her seat in the back and asked herself if she should missed today's decathlon match to go on a picnic with Troy. **

**She didn't want to disappoint Taylor and the rest of the team but she didn't want to miss out on this opportunity to show their relationship in public. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Ms. Darbus yelling her name. She snapped back when Jason sitting next to her taps her on the shoulder. She realized she has dosed off and have not heard Ms. Darbus calling her. She turned her attention towards the front of the room. **

"**Ms. Montez it's nice to know you're finally came back down on earth with us." Ms. Darbus said quite annoyed. Gabriella blushed. Ms. Darbus continued on with her lesson. Gabriella tried so hard to concentrate but couldn't.**

**Finally the bell rang ending first block and Gabriella walked slowly to her locker. Suddenly she was pulled in to an empty class. She was shocked at first but realized who pulled her in. She turned around and a pair of soft lips touched hers. She was backed up against the wall as Troy's tongue enter her mouth and their tongues started dancing with each other. **

**Troy pulled away after a few minutes. He rested his forehead against Gabriella's. "Troy you should probably go. You're going to be late to practice and you know what happened the last time that happened." Gabriella said trying to catch her breath. Troy smiled. "I'll see you later?" Gabriella nodded. Troy left the classroom. Gabriella left a little after. **

**Taylor saw both Troy and Gabriella leaving the room. She was wondering why in the world did Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez just come out of the same room during passing time? She didn't know but she was going to find out. **

**Taylor ran up to Gabriella at her locker. Gabriella didn't notice Taylor was standing behind her locker door. She closed it and Taylor was staring at her. "Hey Tay what's up?" Gabriella asked smiling at her. Her smile soon disappeared when Taylor looked at her suspiciously. **

"**What where you doing in the same room with Troy during passing time?" Taylor asked. Gabriella didn't see this coming and stuttered. "I…I…" **

AN: What is Gabriella going to do after school? What is she going to tell Taylor?

I'm sorry for the mix up. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. Hope you guys can forgive me!

Read the next chapter to find out. And sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Anyways review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Okay I'm sorry for the super late update. I've been busy with homework and high school and drama and etc. Anyways here's a chapter. R&R

"**I…I…" Gabriella stuttered. **

"**Gabi don't tell me you have associated yourself with Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked. Gabriella stayed quiet and looked down at her feet. Taylor gasped. **

"**Gabriella Anne Montez! Why on earth will you do such a thing?" **

"**Shh…Taylor I don't want everyone to find out."**

"**Gabriella why would you get involve with Troy?" Taylor asked her quietly. **

"**I don't know. It kind of just happened. Taylor please don't tell anyone."**

"**Okay on one condition. You tell me what cause this to happen."**

"**Okay fine. Tonight at my house but keep it to yourself Taylor, me and Troy are trying to keep this relationship as private as possible." Taylor nodded allowing what she just discovered to flow through her head. They walked off to class. **

**During Chemistry**

**Taylor noticed Gabriella was day dreaming when she was supposed to be helping her on the experiment. **

"**Gabriella? Snap out of it!" Taylor said to her bringing her out of her thoughts. **

"**Oh sorry Tay." She sighed heavily. **

"**Okay what's going on in that head of yours?" **

"**It's just I feel that Troy and I should show our relationship in public and I don't know how to tell him. Plus he asked me to do something with him after school but I don't know because we have the decathlon match," Gabriella whispered to her. **

"**Gabi you can't skip a decathlon match so you just can be with Troy."**

"**I know but maybe this is my chance to tell him that I want our relationship out and maybe to show it in public."**

"**Gabi-" **

"**Just forget it Taylor. I'll be there at the match." Taylor let it slide as they went back to the experiment. **

**After Decathlon Match**

"**Congrats Gabi! You won us the match!" Taylor said hugging her best friend. Gabriella smiled at her. **

"**Thanks Tay. So you ready to head over to my house so we can talk about you know who?"**

**Taylor nodded. **

"**Yeah just let me go get my things."**

"**Okay." Gabriella turned away and bumped into a strong body. She took a step back to see Troy before her. He had his bag hanging on his shoulder. He had just came out of the lockers. **

**He just looked at her as he looked at him. **

"**Hi," he said as there were people passing by and with Taylor watching them.**

"**Hey," she replied. He slowly took a look at her then left. Taylor walked to Gabriella. **

"**He's not much of a talker around you," Tay said as they watch him walk away. **

"**Come on Tay. Just grab your stuff so we can go," Gabriella said and they walked to their lockers. **

**At the Montezs**

**The girls sat down on the sofa. Mrs. Montez was at work late so they decided to stay in the living room. The TV was on but no one was paying attention to the show on. **

"**So start from the beginning. I want to know everything," Taylor said sipping on her soda. Gabriella sighed as she began. **

"**Remember the day we were staying after school for decathlon practice?" Gabriella asked Taylor. She nodded giving her permission to continue. **

"**Well when I left the room to go to the bathroom, I passed the gym and saw Troy alone shooting free throws. I watched him and saw that he was missing every shot. I enter the gym and he heard the gym doors close so he looked in my direction. He saw me and then just kept shooting. I walked over to him and just stood there. I don't know what overcame me but I had a sudden surge of confident and started to talk to him. I didn't even know him that well." Taylor listened intently. **

"**I asked him what he was doing all alone in the gym. He said that he needed to think about some stuff. I said oh and said sorry for bothering him and was about to walk away when he called my name. I didn't think that he would know my name. I turned around to see him. He walked towards me and just looked at me. He asked if we can talk. I said sure and we walked and sat down on the bleachers. He told me that his dad was pressuring him to play harder and get sharper at his game because there was going to be U of A scouts at the championship game. After a long day at practice his dad would make him play against him in a one on one game at home. Then after trying to beat his dad, he would lecture him about how his skills had not improved. He just couldn't take the pressure from his dad and decided to enhance some pills to help him improve." **

"**They had helped him a lot in his game and his dad was very impressed. But ever since he started on those pills, his grades have slipped and his friendships had become rather distant. He stopped taking those pills and his skills went back to normal. His grades went back up and his friendships were close again. But his dad started lecturing him about his game. That's when he came into the gym. I said that I was sorry for him and he just sighed. I told him to just keep on doing whatever he was currently doing. It doesn't matter what his dad wants. If he can only do what he can than that's enough. I know that his dad is just trying to help him but sometimes you just got to listen to him and he took my advice. After that day, we started to talk occasionally and after a week or so he asked me out and we got together."**

"**He then suggested that we should keep this relationship and secret because he had enough stress from his teammates and dad so he didn't need the entire East High student body on him either. I agreed knowing that he didn't need any more pressure or drama around him. So we kept it a secret all this time. It's been 6 months since that day and even after the game, I thought we could go public with our relationship but he said no. He said that he didn't want his popularity to ruin me so we continue to keep it a secret. Now I'm just tired of keeping it a secret and I want it out. I'm tired of sneaking out late at night and sneaking around so no one will notice us. I just wish he would let us out. But I don't know how to tell him that. I'm afraid that if I do, he might end it. I don't want to lose him. I can't. I don't know what I do if I do lose him." **

**Gabriella finally finished and looked at Taylor for her expression. **

"**Wow that's wow. Gabi I didn't know that you and Troy were that close."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Listen whatever you do I'll support you but if you're tired of all the sneaking and you're not happy then just tell him. I'm sure he will understand."**

"**I don't know Tay. I'm hoping he does." Suddenly Gabriella's phone started ringing. Gabriella knows that ringtone. He has only one person set to the ringtone. **

"**It's Troy," Gabriella said looking at her phone on the coffee table. Taylor looked at it too. **

"**Go on, answer it," Taylor said. Gabriella picked it up and pressed the send button.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey babe. What are you doing?" Troy's voice came through the line.**

"**Nothing, just talking to Taylor." **

"**Oh did I interrupt something?" **

"**No. Just talking."**

"**Oh that's cool. Listen sorry about what happen in the hall after school. I didn't mean to just leave you like that." Taylor looked at her and gave her a look. She knew she wanted her to tell him. **

"**Gabi?" **

"**Yeah sorry Taylor kind of distracted me. Um Troy do you think you can come over? I want to talk to you."**

"**Uh sure, I can be over there in a few minutes."**

"**Okay. I'll see you then."**

"**Yeah I'll see you." **

**They hang up as Gabriella looked up at Taylor. She gave a comforting look. She hugged her. **

"**Good luck Gabi. I'm going to go so you guys can talk in privacy. Call me later and let me know okay?" Taylor said. Gabriella only nodded and watches as Taylor left. **

**A few minutes after Taylor left, there was a knock at the door. Gabriella got up and straightens out her shirt and walked to the door. She took in a deep breath then opened the door to reveal Troy in sunglasses. **

"**Is that part of your disguise?" Gabriella asked smiling at him.**

"**No it's just so sunny outside so I decided to put these on," Troy said sarcastically as there were rain clouds in the dark sky. Gabriella giggled at him and let him in. Troy took off his sunglasses and sat down at the couch. Gabriella joined him.**

"**So what do you want to talk about?" Troy asked her. She looked at him before talking.**

"**Us."**

AN: Okay here's the chapter. Again sorry for late update. More updates to come early!!


End file.
